The Spider Knight Carnival (Chapter 1)
by xherbalz
Summary: The Joker has big plans for Gotham after an escape from Arkham Asylum and wants the Sinister Six's help. Can Spiderman and Batman stop this mysterious plan before it begins?


******DISCLAIMER NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN FICTION, SPIDER-MAN AND THE SINISTER SIX ARE OWNED BY MARVEL AND BATMAN/JOKER IS OWNED BY DC COMICS. THIS FAN FIC IS ENTIRLEY FICTIONAL. THE STORY I TELL HERE, USING THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED ABOVE, IS MY OWN INVENTION, AND IT IS NOT PURPORTED OR BELIEVED TO BE PART OF THE RESPECTIVE AUTHORS' STORY CANON(S). THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY AND IS NOT PART OF ANY OFFICIAL STORY LINE OR WORKS. NO FINANCIAL PROFITS ARE BEING EARNED BY THIS STORY. MANY THANKS TO THE CREATORS OF THE RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS, FOR WITHOUT THEM I WOULD NOT HAVE THIS FAN FIC... AND SATURDAY MORNINGS GROWING UP WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THE SAME******  
>-<p>

Black; the color of the night sky as I swung from building to building keeping a watchful, friendly, eye on my neighborhood. I was crossing into the Bronx from Manhattan when I got that familiar tingle; trouble. I had a math test tomorrow as it was, now some puffed up goon is going to need a got old fashioned Spidey whooping. Yup, that's me, your friendly neighborhood Spiderman! I swooped down in front of an abandoned warehouse. This has to be where this is coming from, creeps love nasty old warehouses. It must be in the bad guy handbook or something.

"Oh well" I thought "Some creeps want to get their butt whooped in this filthy dump, I'm happy to oblige."

I fired a line from my web shooter and crawled my way up to the roof. It was an old building with a tin roof and a glass atrium. Looking down through the glass I can see a group of shadowy figures huddled over a large device with a big purple bow on the dusty concrete floor.

I slipped in through a hole in the roof and crawled down a steel beam, remaining invisible to the creeps below and listened to what they were saying.

"We just got this in from Gotham; the big J has big, big plans for Central park during the Mista J's wonderful carnival tomorrow night! HAHA" A man dressed in a purple track suit wearing a clown mask chuckled. Actually, it looked like they were matching outfits, how cute.

"BE CAREFUL!" one of the clowns roared as another was messing with the panel on the device. "Do you wanna start the fireworks before the party?! BE CAREFUL" The clowns joined together in a hearty cackle… creepy

I began to descend from a web line upside down, yeah, dramatic, stylish, and mysterious. Your boy Spidey's got swag… Did I really just think that? I need to stop watching MTV... As I approach the floor below I let myself be known "So uh… You guys gonna share? That's a nice toy you have there" I said as I descending into view.

"Who the hell are you? Some kind of insect boy or something?" a burly clown with a massive hammer spit out.

"First of all, a spider is an arachnid; they didn't teach you that at clown college? Secondly I asked if I could play with your toy.. what is that by the way?" I scoffed as I flipped off my web onto a railing balancing on my toes in a crouched position.

"This, oh, this is a wonderful firework display for the carnival in Central park tomorrow! Built and provided by none other than Mista J himself!" A shorter clown with a crowbar manically shouted giggling to himself.

"Something tells me this firework won't be going off tomorrow fellas, you can tell this 'Mista J' to go web himself" I could see now this wasn't any firework, there were hundreds of sticks of dynamite wired together with a big bow on top, I quickly acted and fired webbing at all of their legs sticking them to the ground. I did a straight leg flip over their heads and over to the bomb. "So boys, is it the green wire, or the blue wire? I'm a little rusty on my bomb skills"

"What is this stuff!" Shouted out the burly one with the hammer, brandishing a bowie knife and freeing himself from my webbing. My back was turned, but it's good to be a spider. My Spidey-sense tingled and I bent backwards at the knees pulling a Matrix as the hammer swung over my torso from behind. I took the opportunity and fired webbing at his ankles and swinging him into his buddies knocking them all out with a quick 'THWAP'.

"Now, now, nobody likes a bully" I chuckled as I quickly hog tied the clowns.

-BZZT- Spidey sense again, what now? I narrowly ducked a right hook by a shadowy figure, I countered with a left jab to the figures torso. Suddenly I lost the attacker in a black cape and was greeted with a flying knee to the chin. This isn't your normal tough guy, that hurt too much, I thought as I flipped backwards onto the floor in my graceful spidery style. I had a full view of the man now. All black, nothing colored but a yellow belt and white eyes. Very little of his mouth was visible too, and what a mean look he had. I stood up slowly still in fighting position.

Then I noticed the bat symbol, holy crap, it's Batman!

"Yo bats, bug off" I said sighing at my cheesy pun, lost for words, as the dark knight was sizing me up.

-FWIP-

My Spidey sense enabled me to catch his subtly thrown batarang inches from my face in the knick of time.

"Woah Bats! Same team! I'm your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!" I said, literally shaking in awe in front of one of my biggest idols.

"I know." The caped crusader said "I've heard stories of your spidey sense, I wanted to test it. My research –and field test- shows that you are more than capable of avoiding that. I must say, I'm disappointed though. You have a natural talent but no _REAL _experience in combat styles. The Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum and is looking to play the Sinister Six into helping him level Gotham. This present he left with his goons was meant to get their attention."

It suddenly made sense "Ahh, Mista J… That puts a face to the name, I was going to drop this in the North Bay and hopefully fry the electronics. Do you have any better ideas Batty?"

"It's Batman" He corrected me before continuing "That may work, however, we don't want to take any chances of this thing going off. There's enough explosives here to make Liberty Island a memory. Lucky for you, I know a thing or two about Joker Bombs." The caped crusader began walking over to the bomb pointing behind him as he pulled some tools from that yellow belt "Your friends are waking up." He said calmly kneeling in front of the panel.

"Woah fellas, no one said nap time was over!" I laughed as I shot webbing over their eyes and mouths watching them helplessly squirm in that humiliating hog tied position. "So Bats, do we know when clown boy is going to make an appearance in New York?" I said turning around. I immediately notice the bombs firing mechanism was gone and so was Batman "What the?" I said turning around again, he vanished. –WHOOP WHOOP- Red and Blue lights filled the dark musty air.

"I suppose that's my queue, wish I could have gotten some answers… Well fellas, I'd love to stay and chat but, gotta web out! I hope you enjoy your new digs, gotta say though, it's gotta be an upgrade from this dump. Later!" –thwip—My web shooters fired and I was swinging through the night again, Pondering what the Joker had in plan for Gotham and what I was going to do about my 3 hours of sleep before the math final… Ahh, the joys of High school…

TO BE CONTINUED...

-  
>Hi guys! Thank you for reading, this is my first fan fic -or creative writing in general- in a very long time. Let me know what you think! Good, Bad, Constructive, Brutal, all reviews are good reviews. Thanks!<br>-xHerbalz


End file.
